


sleep

by iwritetrash



Series: i'm willing to wait for it [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex breaks things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddling, Greece, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys™, To Be Continued, the holiday au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Alex shares John's bed for the night.





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's the anniversary of John's death, so I thought I may as well post a third part. This one is very short, but hopefully sweet as well.

"SHIT!" John's just drifting off to sleep when he hears Alex yell from the room below, followed by a loud crash. John sits up, worried and listens for a few moments. When he hears nothing from the room below him he climbs to his feet, padding along the hallway to the stairs.

"Alex? You okay?" He asks as he hurries down the stairs to Alex's door.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," Alex mutters, but he doesn't sound totally sure. 

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

When John walks in he sees the AC unit, somehow detached from the wall and lying in the middle of Alex's bed. Alex is looking at it forlornly, his room already starting to warm up without the cool air blasting in.

"What were you- what did you, uh," John stumbles over his words, trying not to laugh at Alex's expression. "You know what, I don't need to know."

"I was trying to turn it up."

"There's a remote for a reason," John teases.

Alex looks up at him sheepishly, "I dropped it down the back of the bed and I can't get it back out."

This time John does laugh, with Alex watching on in dismay.

"Don't laugh at my problems, John, what am I supposed to do?" Alex huffs.

John forces himself to stop laughing, his breath coming out in small gasps still. "Come on, my bed's big enough for two," John says, taking Alex's hand and tugging him up the stairs.

He doesn't realise how bad this idea is until Alex is crawling into bed next to him. The bed is big enough for two to sleep in with space between them, and for a while they lie like that, Alex facing away on the opposite side of the bed while John lies on his back, desperately trying not to think about the man he’s crushing on lying just a few inches away. And then Alex rolls over, and cuddles up to John, wrapping his arms around John’s chest and grabbing at John’s shirt, like he’s clinging on for dear life.

Alex’s eyes are closed, his breathing even, but he’s awake. Not that John needs to know that. John’s breath hitches slightly as Alex curls around him, pressing the length of their bodies together, and resting his head over John’s chest. It’s intimate, and it’s driving John insane to have Alex so tantalisingly close.

John tentatively wraps his arms around Alex’s shoulders, not wanting to wake him, as he shifts just slightly into a more comfortable position. They both drift off to sleep pretty quickly, curled into each other, and get the best nights sleep either of them has had in weeks.

They sleep like that for the next couple of nights, while they wait for the owner of the villa to arrange for the AC unit to be fixed, and every night goes the same way. They start on opposite sides of the bed, Alex rolls over to cuddle up to John while he’s “asleep”, and John disentangles himself and goes outside to sit on the balcony before Alex wakes up in the morning. 

Alex has to admit, he’s both impressed and frustrated by the fact that John hasn’t caved yet. But they still have plenty of time to work on that.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest an idea if you have one :)


End file.
